<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Denial by ChocoSwirlz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364906">Denial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSwirlz/pseuds/ChocoSwirlz'>ChocoSwirlz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I had a different plot in mind for this, Logan's in denial at first, Logic | Logan Sanders' Birthday, Originally Posted on Tumblr, anyway I'm gonna stop rambling in the tags before I spoil the whole oneshot, because he refuses to believe his birthday's November 3rd, but it's nothing bad, but then I saw the short video 'Logan's Birthday Wish' on Thomas' Twitter, didn't know there was an actual tag-, just Remus and his antics, just overall wholesome content, there is a knife at one point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSwirlz/pseuds/ChocoSwirlz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is still adamant that his ‘birthday’ isn't November 3rd. However, when his family takes it as seriously as they do, he supposes he can be persuaded otherwise.</p><p>OR</p><p>Five times Logan insists it isn't his 'birthday' and the one time he doesn't.</p><p>(Originally posted on my Tumblr, @c-swirlz)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soo this was meant to be posted yesterday (because it was November 3rd in my timezone), but I got distracted partway through writing and didn't finish it in time so take this -- technically -- a day late.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy Birthday, Logan!”</p><p>Logan stared at Patton, utterly perplexed. The paternal Side was grinning brightly, his hands clasped together in front of him as he contently swayed slightly from side to side.</p><p>Logan shook his head, breaking himself free of his momentary trance. “Patton, it’s... not my birthday.”</p><p>Patton frowned, tilting his head to the side like that of a confused puppy. “Whaddya mean?” The moral Side gasped, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. “Oh no, did I get the day wrong?! What’s the date?”</p><p>Logan summoned a calendar and examined it for a moment before banishing it. “It is the third of November.”</p><p>Patton breathed a small sigh of relief as his hands lowered, his shoulders visibly sagging. “Oh, okay, thank goodness--”</p><p>Suddenly, a realisation seemed to dawn on Patton, and he stared at Logan.</p><p>“Wait. If it <i>is</i> November third, then... why did you say it’s not your birthday?”</p><p>Logan’s brow furrowed and his lips pressed into a tight line. “We are not real people. We were not ‘born’ in the same sense Thomas was, therefore none of us technically have a birthday. However, if we were to have one, it would surely be more logical for it to be the same as Thomas’ as we are all fractions of his personality, not individual humans.”</p><p>Patton’s frown became impossibly larger, almost becoming a pout. “Aww, but Logan! Just because we aren’t real people doesn’t mean we aren’t allowed to have and celebrate our own birthdays!”</p><p>Logan shook his head, almost apologetically.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“Apologies, Patton, but if you insist on celebrating my ‘birthday’, I would much prefer you wait for Thomas’.”</p><p>And with that, Logan turned and walked away. Guilt began creeping in, but he shoved it down. Guilt was an icky, human emotion that Logic didn’t need. He refused to feel it.</p><p>That didn’t mean he didn’t <i>want</i> to.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ah, Specs! Fancy seeing you here!”</p><p>Logan turned around, his expression neutral as Roman strolled into the kitchen. “Salutations, Roman.” He turned back around and continued preparing his beverage. “We all live here and enter the kitchen quite frequently, so I don’t really understand your latter statement.”</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes fondly, walking up to stand next to Logan and lightly punching him playfully in the shoulder. “Nerd.”</p><p>“Prep,” Logan responded automatically.</p><p>Roman chuckled, gasping quietly as he seemed to remember something. “Oh, by the way, happy birthday!”</p><p>Logan made an odd sound in the back of his throat, which Roman picked up on.</p><p>“Okay, Patton did tell me you weren’t a fan of the whole birthday thing, but c’mon, Calculator Watch! The sooner you accept your deemed birthdate, the sooner we can <i>celebrate</i>!”</p><p>Roman pulled off his iconic pose as he sang the last word, holding for an -- admittedly -- impressively long time on the a.</p><p>Logan bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from releasing a huff of amused laughter, lifting the cup containing his beverage to his lips and softly blowing on it before taking a sip.</p><p>“Your festivities would be wasted, Roman. Why not wait until Virgil’s ‘birthday’? It is only forty-six days away, and I’m sure he would appreciate it so long as you didn’t catch him by surprise.”</p><p>Roman opened his mouth to respond, but stopped as Logan turned around and began walking out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do.”</p><p>Logan strode towards the stairs, leaving Roman alone downstairs as he travelled up.</p><p>The guilt returned.</p><p>He ignored it.</p>
<hr/><p>“<i>Oh</i>, <i>Nerdy Wolverine</i>~!”</p><p>Logan sighed, barely flinching as a knife was plunged into his shoulder. He simply waved a hand and the blade vanished, the wound healing instantly. A nasally whine rang out, and Logan glanced over his shoulder just as Remus clung onto him, having caught him in the hall as he’d left his room to retrieve a book he’d left downstairs.</p><p>“Remus,” Logan greeted.</p><p>Remus grinned, waggling his eyebrows. “A little birdie told me it’s a certain nerd’s birthday today~”</p><p>Logan grit his teeth. “Patton, I’m assuming?”</p><p>Remus snorted. “Yep! But you don’t seem too happy, Specs. What’s up?”</p><p>Logan scoffed, rolling his eyes as he pried Remus off his back. “I am quite honestly getting rather sick of explaining it.”</p><p>Remus clicked his tongue, picking at his moustache. “Eh, fair enough.” He stopped picking at his moustache and looked back up at Logan, staring at him for a moment before his gaze seemed to drift towards Roman’s door.</p><p>“Is dear brother Roman in right now?”</p><p>Logan shook his head.</p><p>Remus brought his hands together with a loud clap. “Goodie, I can fill his room with my latest creations! He’s sure to love them!”</p><p>Remus darted over to Roman’s bedroom door, opening it and stepping inside. He poked his head back out, exclaiming, “See ya, nerd!” before closing the door.</p><p>Logan blinked.</p><p><i>That was... odd</i>.</p>
<hr/><p>Logan knew Janus had entered his room before the snakelike Side had even announced his presence.</p><p>“Salutations, Janus.”</p><p>“Hello, Logan,” Janus replied, adjusting his hat before taking a few strides forward to stand beside the logical Side, who was sitting at his desk typing on his laptop at superhuman speed.</p><p>“Tell me, how long has it been since you had something to eat or drink since you started your work?”</p><p>Logan stopped typing, but remained silent. That was enough of an answer for Janus.</p><p>“I assumed as much.”</p><p>Suddenly, there was a glass of water and a Crofter’s sandwich on a plate sitting next to Logan’s laptop, and the ghost of a smile was momentarily visible on his face.</p><p>“Ah,” Logan cleared his throat. “Thank you, Janus.”</p><p>Janus began examining his gloves where his nails would be underneath. “I have no idea what you mean.”</p><p>Logan could see the small smirk on the deceitful Side’s face.</p><p>Janus didn’t stick around for long after that, and it wasn’t until he sunk out that Logan realised the serpentine Side hadn’t acknowledged his ‘birthday’ whatsoever.</p>
<hr/><p>As evening rolled in, the card sticky taped to the outside of Logan’s door came as a surprise to him. Curiosity got the better of him, and instead of simply ignoring it like he usually would, he carefully peeled the sticky tape off, removed it, opened the card and read the text inside, which was written in Virgil’s distinctive handwriting.</p><p>
  <i>Hey, L.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know you think having a birthday’s illogical and all, but I still wanted to wish you a happy one, since... y’know, November 3rd’s considered to be yours.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>~ Supreme Dark Overlord of Negative Commerce</i>
</p><p>Logan’s grip on the card tightened, and he almost crumpled it into a ball as an odd surge of anger washed over him. However, he stopped himself, taking a few regulating breaths before re-entering his room, fuming, though he refused to acknowledge it.</p><p>“It. Is. <i>Not</i>. My. Birthday,” he muttered, sitting back down at his desk, opening his laptop and resuming his work.</p>
<hr/><p>A knock on the door aroused Logan from his slumber. Wait, when had he fallen asleep? Apparently only about twenty minutes ago according to his laptop’s clock.</p><p>“Logan?”</p><p>That was Patton’s voice.</p><p>“I know you’re probably really busy right now, but could you please come down to the kitchen?”</p><p>Logan didn’t respond, and an awkward silence hung in the air for a moment.</p><p>On the other side of the door, Patton sighed. “Well, kiddo, we’ll be waiting... please come down.”</p><p>
  <i>We...?</i>
</p><p>Logan listened for the sound of Patton’s fading footsteps before venturing out the door, slowly descending the stairs only to glance in the direction of the kitchen and stop in his tracks as he reached the bottom.</p><p>Everyone was there: Roman, Patton, Virgil, Janus and Remus. They were all smiling somewhat sheepishly at him, and the logical Side’s eyes were drawn to the cake he could see sitting on the bench behind them.</p><p>“Now before you say anything,” Patton said suddenly, breaking the silence, “we know you don’t consider today to be your birthday. However, <i>we</i> consider it to be, and we weren’t about to let the day end without at least making you a cake!”</p><p>Logan did have to admit the cake looked rather delicious, but he made sure not to show it. His family were looking at him expectantly, and he allowed his lips to curl up into a small smile. He sighed defeatedly.</p><p>“Alright, I suppose I can... <i>embrace</i> my deemed ‘birthday’. For the time being.”</p><p>When Logan returned to his room a few hours later to find a small pile of gifts on his bed, he supposed he could cope with November 3rd being his ‘birthday’ despite it being nowhere near Thomas’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so Happy Birthday, Logan!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>